I Will Be
by ButterCupxO
Summary: Ronnie/Jack. Jack has been living with the same routine for the last number of months, suddenly his life is turned on it's head after just a phonecall. Please R&R. Rack Fiction
1. Chapter 1

Jack left the club after a long day of meaningless paperwork. He walked towards his flat slowly. He sighed at his regular routine, He'd go home, cook something and eat, have a shower, watch a bit of TV then head to bed by himself. That's how he seemed to live these days. His life was one big empty hole that he wanted desperately to fill but just couldn't. It was the same everyday work eat sleep. That was it, unless he was able to spend time with his daughters, which was about once a month if he was lucky. Penny still lived in France, but she tried to visit as often as she could. Amy lived with Roxy and Archie in Weymouth, she was six years old now, it shocked Jack just thinking about it, time went by so quickly. He loved his daughters but he felt like something was missing from his life and he knew just who that something was. It was coming up to three years since she'd left him or he'd left her, it was such a mess he wasn't even sure what had happened anymore. He tried not to think of it, but he couldn't forget it, it was always there niggling at the back of his head. He'd tried countless times to move on. He went out with a number of women but none of them were her. He had one night stands that if he was honest meant nothing. So he gave up searching for someone he had already found. Noone else would be good enough so why waste his time.

"Jack! Fancy a pint?" Max asked coming up next to his brother.

"Yeah..I suppose.." Jack replied.

"The Vic, half an hour?"

"See ya there" Jack replied playfully hitting Max on the back before continuing on his way home.

Max watched on as his brother walked away, he worried about him sometimes, even though Jack tried to hide it he was hurting.

Entering the empty flat Jack noticed his mobile on the table. He'd left it there because of his hurry to leave earlier that morning. He went to check it, not expecting anything he was understandably shocked to find 20 missed calls.

His head spun lightly he saw all the calls where from a blocked number, he began panicing what if something had happened to Penny or Amy? Seeing there were 2 voice mails he waited impatiently to listen to them.

Hi, Mr. Branning, I'm Aileen Cooper from social services, I need to speak to you urgently!

, it's Aileen Cooper again, I really need to speak with you to sort out Katie's living arrangements. Phone me back on 07664787533 before 7, ask for me and say it's regarding Katie Branning.

Jack stood listening to the messages confused.

Katie Branning? He questioned loudly.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reviewing! :) x

-

Jack listened to the message again, quickly he pulled a pen from his pocket and took the number down. Surely this was all some sort of mix up. He'd ring and it would all be sorted in a matter of minutes, then it would be back to his normal life because nothing was about to change, he reasoned to himself quietly as his shaky hand dialed the number. He listened to the dull tone that beeped from his phone, he paced up and down quickly, why weren't they answering. He was so concentrated on willing someone to pick up the phone he didn't notice Max come into the flat.

"Come on? Come on!" Jack said loudly into the phone.

"Jack?" Max questioned coming near him.

"What time is it?" Jack asked seemingly not surprised or bothered by Max's sudden appearance.

"What's the matter?" Max replied ignoring his brothers question.

"What time is it?" Jack shouted agitation showing in his voice.

"10 to 7.."

Jack sighed as he hung up the phone.

"Important call?" Max asked

Ignoring Max Jack redialed the number, and continued pacing around the flat impatiently.

Max stood watching every move Jack made.

"Finally.." Jack said loudly down the phone.

Max listened to one side of the conversation looking at his younger brother in confusion.

"It's Jack, Jack Branning, I need to talk to Aileen Cooper.."

Max rubbed his forehead in frustration at his younger brother.

"I don't care if she's not taking any more calls today, she'll take mine!" Jack ranted down the phone.

Jack remembered silently what the message had said.

"Tell her it's about Katie, Katie Branning" he breathed calmly.

Max continued to look at his brother confused.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'll be right there.." Jack said into the phone scribbling an address on paper before hanging up.

"What's all this about Jack?" Max asked following his brother outside "Who's Katie?"

Without answering his brother Jack drove off in his car at full speed.

20 minutes later he pulled up outside a large grey building, Getting out of his car he raced up the steps that led to a large brown door. He got inside and looked around the empty waiting room. After his initial rush he stood still looking around _What am I doing here.._

"Mr. Branning?"

Jack turned to see an older woman behind him, she was a short, plump woman with long greying blond hair, a pair of glasses resting comfortably on her head. She looked like a caring woman, her smile relaxed Jack.

"Do you want to come in to my office, we need to chat.." She said walking into a room next to her.

Jack quickly followed her into the small room. His stomach twirled nervously. Why was he nervous, he felt like a schoolboy who had been sent to the principal for misbehaving.

"Now, Mr Branning" Aileen started when they had both taken a seat on either side of a large desk that took up most of the office "I've been trying to contact you all day, Are you prepared to take Katie, provide for her unt.."

"Look Miss Cooper.."

"Call me Aileen"

"Aileen, I don't know why you think I'd be taking in this girl.." Jack said his tone staying calm waiting for her to realize she was obviously mistaken.

"Her mother, her mother was adamant that the child be placed in the care of you, her father in the event of.."

"Her mother??"

"Yes" Aileen said confused looking through her papers "Veronica Mitchell.."

Jack covered his face with his trembling hands, this was all happening too quickly, his head spun with this new information. He thought over what had just been said to him, that's when he realized, raising his head again he looked straight at the woman in front of him.

"..was adamant?" he whispered

"Excuse me?" Aileen asked bending forward.

"You said was.." he replied taking a deep breath.

"In the event of what?" he asked his voice coming out in meek whisper, strangled by fear.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reviewing! :) x

-

The woman looked Jack up and down finally she began speaking quietly.

"I'm really sorry, Mr Branning, I assumed you knew all this"

Jack shook his head slowly his dark eyes searching her face for any hint as to what she would say next.

"When I said _was_, I meant before the accident.."

Jack rubbed his tired eyes in an attempt to stay seated and listen to the woman across from him.

"Where's Ronnie?" Jack asked finally he'd had enough of the woman dragging this explanation out.

"She's in hospital, She's been unconcious the last week, I don't have all the information Mr. Branning, but if you speak to the hospital, I'm sure they'll fill you in."

"What hospital?" Jack asked.

"Saint Johns, It's not too far from here, It's just.."

"I know, I know where it is!"

Jack was about to get up and leave, go straight to the hospital, and wake Ronnie up, he had no doubt he could do it. he could wake her up. Standing he was about to head off but was stopped in his tracks by a light tapping at the door. Jack immediatly sat back down, not sure why but he couldn't take his eyes off the door.

"Come in" Aileen called, straight away the handle of the door turned and in came a woman with a liitle girl sitting up in her arms. Jack's eyes stuck like glue to the little girl. Her wide blue eyes looked alert but tired and her shoulder length blond hair held loose messy curls, her face was pale and her expression was one of utter fear, she was just 2 years old but had been through more in the last week then most people go through in a life time. Jack stood up and immediatly he knew who he was looking at. As tears lined his eyes he walked over to the woman slowly.

"Hello Katie!"

The small girl looked suspiciously at Jack. She then quickly buried her head in her hands ignoring everything around her, just like Ronnie did when she wanted to be left alone. Jack turned to look at Aileen, she nodded slowly confirming to Jack what he already knew this little girl was his daughter. His and Ronnie's daughter

Jack took a few steps backwards before sitting down again, trying desperatly to make some little bit of sense out of what was going on.

Aileen took Katie and sat her on the chair next to Jack. She then walked to her small cabinet, opened it and removed a large brown padded envelope. She immediatly gave the envelope to Jack.

"There's a letter and an address with a key in there, so you can pick up some of Katie's stuff soon.."

"A letter? from Ronnie?"

"Yes, it's addressed to you in the event of.."

Katie looked at the adults talk with wide eyes. She wanted to know what they were talking about, she wanted to know why her mommy wasn't here with her.

"You going to be ok with Katie?" Aileen asked.

"Yeah, Yeah, We'll be fine!" Jack assured her looking at his daughter and again feeling tears line his eyes.

Jacks mind began racing again, He'd have to tell the Mitchells about this wouldn't he. Peggy, Roxy, Archie...

He'd wait a while he decided, he'd visit Ronnie get all the information before involving anyone else.

*

Awhile later Jack and Katie were back at Jacks quiet flat. Jack wasn't sure what he could do to make Katie feel more at ease. He kept glancing at the unopened envelope on the table, he wanted to read it but not with Katie still awake. Jack slowly turned his attention to his daughter.

Katie sat silently on the big couch. She looked so lost, her little face was drained of colour and her eyes although extremely tired remained wide open looking around the flat taking in her new surroundings.

"You ok?" Jack asked standing in front of the scared little girl.

Katie nodded in reply.

"Do you want something to drink or something to eat?" he asked trying to study every little detail of the girl in front of him, his daughter, his beautiful little girl.

A small frown appeared on the little girls face.

"Katie, what? What is it?"

"want my mommyyy!" Katie cried out suddenly, causing Jack to pick up the small child and hug her tightly.

"I know sweetheart." Jack whispered quietly attempting to comfort his daughter by rubbing her back and holding her close, he allowed a tear escape his eye and float slowly down his face as he continued in an almost inaudible whisper.

"...so do I!"


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews. Hope you'll like how the story progresses!

-

Jack put the spare blanket over Katie as she slept peacefully on the settee. She looked so calm, she'd spent the last hour in tears searching the whole flat for her mommy, she finally tired herself out and fell asleep in Jacks arms. Looking at her sleep Jack smiled, she was beautiful, just like her mother. Jacks mind soon wondered what the next day would bring, how could he face going to Ronnie's house, telling the Mitchells and going to see Ronnie. They had so much to sort through, the last time they'd spoken was terrible, suddenly Jack remembered the letter and ran to the kitchen picking up the envelope he tore it open and allowed the keys to fall to the floor. He eyed the letter up and down before starting at the begining.

_Jack,_

I'm not quite sure where to start, there's so much you don't know. I know you've just had a huge shock with Katie turning up, I never meant for it to turn out like this. I know I'm not making much sense right now but I'm in trouble Jack, serious trouble. Just please take good care of her, tell her how much I love her everyday. Just be there for her whenever she needs you.

I really am sorry I didn't tell you about Katie, but we left things so bad I thought it'd be better for me to keep away. What I said I didn't mean it, I said it was your fault, I blamed you, I know it wasn't your fault it was no ones fault, I was scared Jack, when you left I didn't know if you were coming back so I left, I didn't know I was carrying Katie when I left but after what happened with us before I wasn't prepared to tell you and have people judge me again.

I know you tried to help and I know I didn't let you and I'm sorry. I know you were hurting too, but I just couldn't cope, I tried to keep it together, and I did for a while but then it all got too much. Finding out I was pregnant with Katie scared me, because after everything that has happened in the last few years I never thought I could have something so beautiful. Take care of our daughter Jack.

I love you & Katie so much, Ronnie x

Jack sighed quietly after finishing the letter. His mind was a mess.

She was in trouble?..With Who? What if she died, what if she didn't know how much he still loved her, What if he never got to hear her voice again, what if the last conversation they'd had would be the last conversaton they'd ever have, Jack couldn't live with that, he just couldn't.

Almost an hour later he was still sat at the table feeling completely numb, none of this added up, it was all happening too quickly. He couldn't handle this, not if Ronnie was going to die. Hearing a knock at the door Jack looked at his watch 1:30, getting up he walked to the door, Opening it he was greeted by Max.

"So, you gonna invite me in?"

"Shh keep it down, you'll wake her.." Jack whispered while stepping aside.

"Who? You got lucky Bruv? Don't tell me..Its that brunette from the club?" Max said laughing..

"What? No!"

"Oh, you got Amy for the night then?" Max asked before walking into the living room  
and seeing a little blond haired girl asleep on the sofa.

"Jack? Who the 'ell is that?" Max asked obviously stunned.

"It's Katie, Katie Branning!" Jack said still standing in the kitchen.

Max gently closed out the living room door and turned to Jack,

"Branning? The girl you were talking about on the phone?"

"Yeah.." Jack nodded.

"So? Who is she?"

"She's.." Jack stopped for a minute trying to register the facts in his mind "my, our, emm, Ronnie's and my daughter"

"What, Ronnie?"

"Yeah!" Jack said nodding slowly.

Later the brothers where sat at the kitchen table, quietly thinking over the very recent events.

"And she never told you?"

Jack shook his head.

"You really had no idea?" Max asked again gob smacked as the reality of the situation hit him.

"I had no idea!! She didn't want to tell me, I can't say I blame her, I mean Maybe she was right to go and not tell me! I should have been there for her, I wanted to  
help her but it was so hard, she was hurting so much! I should have done more. It was all such a mess."

"You were hurting too Jack, it was a difficult time for everyone, the whole family, it was a terrible tragedy but it wasn't your fault!" Max said calmly, looking at the upset and rage that tormented Jacks face.

"After everything that happened with Danielle, she was so heartbroken...she really didn't deserve..."

"I know!" Max whispered.

"And after..." Jack stopped and closed his eyes, as the bad memories came flooding back he began messaging his temples. Opening his eyes he sighed, he still wasn't capable of talking about this without being overcome with emotion, emotion that turned his dark eyes even darker, that filled them with glistening tears that threatened to fall.

"Josh?" Max finished raising his hand and giving his brother a comforting pat on his arm.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews! ;) Moree..

-

The next morning Jack awoke with his head on the kitchen table, he quickly ran through the events of the previous night, had it all actually happened? Maybe he had been dreaming it all, maybe?

"Mammy!!" Jacks thoughts were interrupted by Katie shouting for Ronnie in the next room.

Standing slowly he rubbed his tired eyes and went to comfort Katie.

* * *

After breakfast Katie seemed to feel a lot better, running around the flat freely she giggled as Jack playfully chased after her. Upon catching her he tickled the toddler causing her to laugh loudly. Sitting her up in his arms he studied her little face, she was so like Ronnie, so beautiful.

"Daddy!" Katie said smiling as she touched Jacks nose.

Jack was taken aback, wondering how she'd known who he was.

"Yeah.." he whispered as a huge grin spread across his face "Come on Katie lets go get your stuff"

* * *

Jack drove slowly through the long street of houses, scanning for number 5 he stopped the car when he found it, turning he parked into the driveway.

"Huh, homeeee!" Katie shouted "Mammy in??" She asked hopefully.

"No sweetheart!"

Katie sighed but soon spotted someone open the door of the house,

"Jennyyyyy!!" She screamed.

Jack looked as the middle aged woman approached his car.

"Hello Katie darling!" the woman said before turning to Jack.

"Jack?" she asked nodding at him.

"Yeah..?" Jack asked confused.

"I'm Jenny, a friend of Ronnie's, I look after Katie sometimes..."

Jack studied the woman, she was a good few years older then Ronnie. She opened the door of the car and unbelted Katie, gently she took her in her arms.

Jack was about to get out of the car when Jenny stopped him.

"I thought you'd want to go see Ronnie, I'll look after Katie while you go.."

"Oh I don't know, I mean..

Jack looked at the woman confused.

"Look, I'm not going to be around after this evening I'm only here now to clean the place up and after that.....well then I'm leaving for America tonight, Ronnie needs you, and Katie knows me, I tought you'd appreciate some time?"

"Emm Ok, thank you, Katie are you happy to stay here?" Jack asked unsure.

"Yesss!!" Katie smiled sweetly "You be back?"she asked concerned.

"Yeah sweetheart, I will"

"Ok!"

* * *

Jack entered the hospital and went straight to reception, after asking where Ronnie's room was he was given a funny look, finally getting the information he wanted he was shocked to arrive on the 4th floor and see a policeman stood outside Ronnie's room standing at the window he saw in the walls were painted in a dirty creamy colour and everything about the room was dull, Looking over at the bed he could see Ronnie's chest move slowly up and down.

Seeing all the machines that surrounded her made Jack feel extremely nervous and also so uncomfortable. He hated hospitals, always had.

"Jack?"

Jack turned in the direction of the voice, quickly he realised it was a friend of his from his days as a copper.

"Ian? What happened her?" Jack asked

Ian looked at the policewoman sat across from him, and turned back to Jack

"Look mate, I can't tell you now, but I get off duty in a bit.."

Jack nodded "Can I go in?"

"Are you related?"

"Yeah.."

Ian sighed knowing Jack was lying.

"Go on..." He said stepping out of the way.

Jack entered the room quickly but stood at the door just staring, Eventually he found the courage to walk up to the bed. As he arrived at her bedside he realised they were together again, after 3 long years. tears sprung at Jacks eyes as he took in her frail state. Her blond hair hung loosly from her head, her face was pale except for a white bandage that covered over her left eye as well as most of the left side of her face. Jack shook his head, she looked so different, she looked wrong she looked broken. Slowly he reached out and grabbed her hand, his clammy hand held hers tightly never wanting to let go. He bent over kissing her forehead and whispered.

"I love you!"


	6. Chapter 6

Italics=Flashback, Love you guys for commenting! Thank you! X

....

Almost an hour later Jack was sat opposite Ian in the hospital cafe.

"Well? Jack asked impatiently waiting for Ian to talk.

"Look Jack, to be honest I don't know much about all this...."

"So?" Jack shrugged "Find out!" he demanded.

"I'll try Jack but you know how it works, anyway what I do know is that it's wrapped up in a lot of stuff, criminal gangs, apparently it's all drug related."

"What? Drugs? Ronnie?" Jack laughed sarcastically for a second "Nah, no way!" He shook his head none of it made any sense.

.....

Later, Jacks mind twirled in deep thought as he knocked on the dark brown door. Jenny smiled at him when she opened it.

"Come in!"

Jack entered the narrow hallway, he followed Jenny through the first door on the right, walking into the living room he spotted Katie playing with a doll that wasn't much bigger then herself, she bounced the doll up and down smiling every time it landed.

Jack rose his gaze to the pictures that lined the mantle piece, one of Ronnie standing outside a brightly painted yellow and orange building 'jR's', She was laughing in the picture, she was surrounded by two woman and three men who all wore the same classy red and navy uniform, she looked so happy, his eyes quickly followed her hand along the photograph to her pregnant tummy. He let out a soft sigh as he took in every aspect of the picture. Ronnie looked amazing in it, carefree even, but Jack knew she wasn't. She couldn't have been.. She was at least 8months pregnant in the picture, she must have been worried about it all happening again...

"Tea?"

Jack was interrupted by Jenny returning to the room. He looked at her startled for a minute. Finally he found his voice.

"Eh yeah, yeah thanks" he said smiling and trying to gain some control over himself.

Jenny nodded in reply and again left the room.

Jack continued to scan the other pictures that were all neatly placed. Lots of Pictures of Katie as a baby, he smiled at each picture before he came to the last one. It was of him and Ronnie, they were both smiling, he stood behind her it was taken at their engagement party in the Vic. His and her hands were placed on her swollen stomach. He picked the picture up, wanting to feel close to her, as his dark eyes scanned her image slowly he felt his heart catch in his throat, he carefully began to outline the picture with his fingers, he stopped at her stomach. His eyes glistened as he couldn't hold it together any longer, raw grief attacked him unexpectadly as his emotions came out in the form of crystal tears that he wiped away quickly and furiously. He was scared. He had no idea how he was going to cope.

.....

That afternoon.

....

Jack was stood in the minute mart trying his best to find something that wasn't chips for himself and Katie to have for dinner. Staring at a packet of pasta shells he eventually picked them up examining the ingrediants and instructions carefully he turned to ask his daughter what her thoughts were on his dinner plans. He sighed quietly before turning to find Katie wasn't standing behind him where she had been. A feeling of dread passed through his whole body, he dropped the pasta and called out her name.

"Katie?" he kept shouting and was almost becoming hysterical when he heard a little voice beind him.

"Hereeee!" Katie beamed showing her pearly white teeth through her smile.

"Katie!" Jack said quickly running to the back of the shop where she stood.

Jack began shouting at Katie, but soon stopped realizing just how young Katie was and how much she'd dealt with the last few weeks.

"Darling, I'm sorry, really.." He said bending down to Katie's eyelevel. He rubbed the back of her head gently causing her wide eyes to calm down.

"I guess it's chips again tonight then" Jack whispered as he picked Katie up and began walking out of the shop.

As he stood in the chippy Jack's mind was slowly going through the days events. Katie happily remained in his arms playing with his hair she brushed the front down with her hand again and again, laughing each time.

"Salt?"

"What?" Jack asked breaking his concentration.

"On the chips?" The young blonde behind the counter asked.

"Eh no that's fine!"

_*[flashback]_

"Chips? Again?" Ronnie tutted trying extremely hard to keep serious.

"Well it's not like you've cooked me anything, Sweet heart!" Jack replied smirking at his fiancee who lay sprawled out on the sofa.

"Well, Mr. Branning in case you haven't noticed I'm eight months pregnant and as big as a house, _my walking days are over never mind my ability to cook.."_

"So how has baby B been today then.."

"Good, quiet actually "Baby Branning" hasn't been moving about all that much today.."

*[End}

An hour later back at his flat Jack threw the chip papers in the bin and peeked in at Katie who was now curled up and fast asleep with her bear Digby on the couch.

Jack smiled at the sight of her. He yawned sleepily thinking he could do with an eary night himself. As he was heading to the bedroom his phone rang.

"Typical!" He sighed answering the phone "Hello?"

Jack quickly became alert as he listened to the voice on the other end of the phone.

"She's awake? Ronnie's awake? No, no it's not a problem I'll be there as soon as I can"  
__

"She's where? But the baby isn't due yet, what? no, yeah, alright I'm on my way...yes now!" 


	7. Chapter 7

Jack hung the phone up trembling from head to toe. He looked in at Katie who was still sleeping peacefully, what should he do with her, should he bring her with him? No it's so late and she was sleeping so peacefully. Without thinking Jack began dialling his brothers phone number. He was greeted by Tanya.

"Tan, Is Max there? It's really important.."

Waiting for Max to come to the phone Jack was startled by a sound behind him, he turned to see Katie standing rubbing her sleepy eyes with Digby nestled in her arms. Jack automatically picked Katie up with his free hand.

"Heyyy!" Katie said surprised "Milk!" she requested tapping repeatedly on Jack shoulder.

After what seemed like an hour Jack waas relieved to hear Max speak on the other end of the phone. Quickly Jack explained what was happening before hanging up. Immediatly after he was putting Katie's pink jacket on her. Jack grabbed his keys and head straight out the door.

"What ronggg?" Katie asked as she was carried across the square, the darkness scared her.

"Nothing sweetheart, everything is fine, shh! It's all ok" he tried to stay calm as he kissed his little girl on the head.

Knocking loudly on Max's door Jack stood impatiently in wait of an answer. Seconds later both Tanya and Max came to the door, Tanya put her hands out for Katie but Katie was having none of it. She gripped her hands around Jacks neck tightly pleading with him to stay.

"Stay Heerrr! Daddyyy!"

Eventually ending up in Tanya's arms Katie sobbed loudly.

Jack turned to his daughter, his heart almost shattering at her distress.

"I must go see Mummy! I won't be long darling!" focusing his attention on Tanya he continued "She wants some hot milk she should go down after that..Thanks and ring me if you need anything.."

"We'll be fine! Won't we Katie?" Tanya said smiling at the little girl in her arms.

Katie stopped crying and rested her head on Tanya's shoulder, she had no idea what was going on but hearing the word Mummy, and milk she stopped. Maybe her mummy was coming home.

Max stepped out of the house following Jack down the steps

"What are you doing?" Jack asked curious.

"Driving you to the hospital, you can't drive in that state can ya? Now come on"

Jack did as Max said and got into the car without a second thought. Straightaway Max began assuring Jack that everything would be alright. This brought back memories for Jack, memories he hadn't thought about in so long.__

_**"She'll be fine Jack! Trust me!"**_

"The baby isn't due yet Max, It's too early" Jack replied tapping nervously on the dashboard of the car.

"This sort of stuff happens all the time, Ronnie and the baby will be fine!"

"Roxy sounded so scared on the phone.." Jack replied quietly.__

The car stopped abruptly and Jack jumped out.

"I'll find a parking space and come in in a bit"

Jack nodded and headed for the door. He barged in, walking straight for the stairs skipping straight passed the reception desk.

"Sir? Excuse me Sir? Can I help you?"

Jack turned quickly to see the same woman who had stood in front of him a few years ago.

"I'm here to see Veronica Mitchell!"

**"**_**Veronica Mitchell? My fiancee, she's having a baby and it's too early!"**_

"Maternity..1st floor, Ask any of the nurses up there what room"

"Sir? Do you know where the room is?"

Jack stirred from his daydream.

"Yeah I do!" He managed before dashing off in the direction of the stairs.

Arriving at the first floor Jack peered down the hallway at people excitedly and anxiously awaiting news of new arrivals.

_**Pushing the door open Jack rushed into the maternity word. He was greeted with the worried faces of Roxy, Peggy, Archie and Phil.**_

"Where is she?"

Jack took a deep breath as he eventually found his way to Ronnie's ward. He was greeted by Ian once again.

"You're still here?" Jack asked surprised and concerned, he was hoping the mention of drugs had all ben a mistake. Turning to the window at the front of Ronnie's room Jack stopped talking, there she was propped up with pillows her eyes wide open. He went to the door but was stopped by Ian.

"Oh come on mate, I just need to talk to her!"

"I think you should talk to the doctor first Jack, she" he said nodding towards Ronnie "doesn't remember.."

"Remember what?" Jack asked quietly.

"Anything..from the last number of years.." Ian shrugged "Look mate, they don't tell me anything, You should find the doctor?"


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for the comments, here's a long piece! Sort of x

……..

Jack rubbed is tired eyes in disbelief as the doctor spoke to him.

"Now Post-traumatic amnesia can last a long time, forever even, but it may only last a few days or weeks, there's no way of knowing"

"Is there any other lasting damage?" Jack asked unsure he wanted the answer.

"Well, Veronica hit her head badly, she has suffered a quite a bad head injury, but, she is up and talking which is a positive sign, really only time will tell..."

"Ok" Jack said in a low whisper "Can I go in and see her now? Please!"

"Sure!" the doctor smiled reassuringly, but Mr Branning do not bombard her with information and don't expect to receive a lot? Ok?"

Jack nodded before turning slowly in the direction of the room.

…

Ronnie's head spun right towards the door as she heard the handle turn. She watched as the attractive dark haired man came quietly into the room. He didn't say anything but walked slowly towards Ronnie's bed. Ronnie was sure he wasn't a doctor or a nurse and so curiously she sharply asked who he was.

"Jack....I'm Jack!" he stuttered trying to get his head around this, his whole life had spun right in front of him all in a matter of days. He silently took in the sight of the beautiful woman in front of him. She didn't look much different to the woman he had shared a life with over three years ago. Her blond hair was tied back from her face; she still fiddled with the blonde side fringe that wouldn't stay behind her ear. Her eyes were still a glistening blue. She looked exactly like the woman Jack loved. The only woman he had ever loved. The only woman he could ever love.

He couldn't help but smirk by her eventual reply.

"I'm Ronnie" Noticing his smirk, immediate embarrassment came over her "but of course you know that, right?

"Yeah, so how are ya feeling?"

_Peggy guided Jack to the private room Ronnie was in, she caught his hand squeezing it tightly before finally allowing him to enter the room. He ran to Ronnie's bedside, she lay still, quiet in thought tear stains marked her pale cheeks._

_"Ron? Ronnie?"_

_"Jack, he hasn't moved...in so long, Jack, I can't feel him!" She whispered terrified, she gripped his hand tightly in hers, willing for his energy to be enough to help their unborn child._

_"Shh, it's ok; it's all going to be Ok!" Jack whispered gripping her hand and kissing her head._

_A doctor entered the room and looked on at the sad picture in front of him._

_"We're ready for the ultrasound now, Miss Mitchell?"_

"Oh I'm great!" Ronnie replied sarcastically. Pointing to the white bandage covering most of her head as well as her left eye and then to her hand which was still encased in white plastered bandage "I've got a splitting headache, 50 stitches and I can't actually remember much of the last number of years….I barely know who I am" her voice lowered considerable towards the end of her sentence. Jack could tell her words were choking with fear. She was scared and so was he.

"Stupid question! Sorry!" Inwardly he sighed at his own stupidity.

Jack turned to the door when he heard it crash open. A small nurse with brown curly hair stood smiling at them both. Jack returned the smile but Ronnie looked straight ahead as if her mind was caught up in another life, she was trying as hard as she could, she was trying to remember. She was trying to remember 'Jack'. This man, the only person that had come to visit her. He made her feel safe, yet she had no idea who he was.

"I'm really sorry but visiting hours ended a long time ago!" She stated motioning for Jack to move.

"But?"

"Look Sir, you can come back tomorrow and anyway right now Miss Mitchell needs her rest." The nurse said before leaving the room again.

Jack was about to stand when Ronnie tightly gripped his hand.

"Where's my baby?" She asked.

Jack stared at her face it was full of despair; he could see how she was trying to piece things together. Briefly he was slightly relieved did this mean she remembered Katie.

"Where's Amy?" she whispered stunning Jack.

"Amy?"

"Yeah? She's… I just need to see her; I want her to be given back to me? She needs me, she does"

Ronnie saw the flash of sympathy that spread through Jacks dark eyes.

"No, don't look at me like that! I know, I know she's not a baby now she's older yeah I know, but I need her here with me, Where is she?" Ronnie began panicking and tried to rip some tubes from her arms.

"Ronnie! Shh, Ron! It'll be ok, I promise"

"Will you come back? To see me?" Ronnie asked as she calmed down.

"Sir?" Jack turned to see the nurse had entered the room again.

"Yes of course I will!" He promised turning to Ronnie, he placed a kiss on her hand before walking out.

Jack sighed as his heart beat heavily against his chest. She'd have to live through all the heart ache of the last few years again and he'd have to be the one to break it to her. Jack wondered out into the hallway and noticed the police were still hanging around. That's when it hit him; this wasn't going to be an easy few months to say the least. There were so many questions, and no answers. His phone began to vibrate in his shirt pocket he quickly took it out and looked at 'Roxy' flash on screen. He took a deep breath before answering; this was going to be a long conversation.

"Roxy!" he sighed as he clicked the accept button.

…

"Yes, I know that! Roxy, will ye shut up a minute!" Jack sighed as Roxy continued shouting down the phone. He saw Max enter the hospital door in front of him he signalled that they were leaving and so Max held the door open for his younger brother.

"Roxy! Roxy! Take a breath will ye, I'm sorry but I CAN'T, because........Roxy...Roxy..."

Max grabbed the phone from Jack and calmly spoke to an irate Roxy.

"He'll call you back!" he hung up and handed the phone back to Jack and smiled for a second.

"So what was that all about?"

Jack shook his head. "Nothing really, she wanted me to have Amy for the week but I can't not right now, what with Katie and Ronnie!"

"Did you tell her? About Ronnie?"

"I was going to but, she, as usual wouldn't let me get a word in, I think it's best if we keep it low key for now, just until something is sorted. Max nodded in silent agreement.

"How is she? Ronnie?" Max asked as the brothers sat into the car.

…

Once Jack had told his brother about his visit with Ronnie Max had remained quiet in thought, unsure of what to say

"Me and Tanya were talking on the phone a while ago, we were thinking of taking the kids away on holiday, just a weekend to Disney Land, we can take Katie if you like? I mean we would love to take her!"

"Thanks for offering, but I don't know if that's such a good idea..."

"Come on Jack it'll give you more time to help Ronnie. Katie will love it, it's about time that kid had something to look forward to"

"I'll think about it!"

Jacks phone began ringing again Roxy flashed up on screen. Jack sighed loudly. To which Max again took the phone.

"Hello?"

"Max?"

"Yeah"

"What you doing answering Jacks phone? I need to speak to Jack..."

"Why?"

"What? About Amy, will you just put him on?"

Max pulled the car in at the side of the road and continued the conversation much to Jacks confusion and relief. He really didn't want to talk with Roxy not just now and so, was happy to have her shouting at Max for the time being.

"What about Amy, she alright?"

"Yeah she's fine, thing is my friends booked me a week in her villa in Ibiza and I've no babysitter?"

"Take Amy with ya?"

"I can't do that it's not exactly a place for children, not where we're staying!"

"Right well you'll have to take your holiday another time then Roxy because Jack's busy all week"

"What's he busy with?" Roxy sulked.

"Family stuff babe!" Max smiled and hung up.

"Sorted!" Max said proudly throwing the phone back to Jack who smirked at his brother.

Roxy stood staring at the phone. Something was going on and she was going to find out what.

She quickly dialled another number in her mobile.

"Hello, yeah, Aunty Peg, It's Roxy; yeah...I'm coming to stay for a bit..."


	9. Chapter 9

A few days later Jack and Katie are in Jacks flat.

"Sweetheart, I really don't think you needs this much stuff!" Jack said calmly following Katie around the flat. She'd only been told about Disneyland just an hour ago but had already gathered all her belongings.

Jack was glad he'd eventually accepted Max and Tanya's offer; it was nice seeing Katie jump around the place like a normal 3 year old. That's how it should always be he thought to himself.

"Daddy?" Katie whispered peering over at Jack, watching for a reaction.

A small smile appeared on Jacks face "Yes Katie?"

Katie giggled, she like having somebody to call Daddy.

"Where is my Mummy? I wanna tell her bye bye and kiss!"

"You'll get to see her soon..."

"What??? After Mickey Moo!"

Jack smiled "Yeah after Mickey Mouse!" looking at his watch he shook his head "Come on then, Uncle Max will be here an hour to pick you up!"

---

Two hours later Jack sat in the empty flat. It felt unbelievably empty without Katie running about. He loved having her with him. He went form not knowing she existed to not being able to live without her. He looked around at Ronnie's stuff, the stuff he'd brought back from her place during the week. He began tidying the flat putting everything of hers into the wardrobe that used to be hers anyway. Once he'd done that he began filling a small suitcase with some stuff Ronnie could use at the hospital.

He was interrupted by a loud banging on the door. Sighing he went to answer it. His heart immediately sank when he opened the door to Roxy.

She smiled falsely before pushing into the flat. Jack rolled his eyes before shutting the door and walking after her. She was stood in the kitchen.

"Well? Come on then? What's more important than your own daughter?"

"Roxy, I really don't have the time for this! Not now!" Jack replied walking towards the living room. Roxy followed, she had no intention of losing this fight.

"Well you're going to make time ain't ya?"

"Ok, go on then where's Amy?"

"Dad has her at home!"

Jacks lips parted instantly a sarcastic laugh shot from his mouth.

"You're unbelievable! Do you know that, this ain't even about Amy, It's about me not jumping when you call for me?"

Roxy laughed but her attention was soon drawn to a top that was sprawled out on the couch.

"Oh so you're moving onto your next woman is it?"

Jack grabbed the grey cardigan from the couch and sighed.

"It's Tanya's, her and Max were here..."

Roxy scoffed, obviously not believing a word that came out of his mouth.

Jack welcomed the distraction of his phone ringing. He didn't recognise the number but answered anyway. He'd gladly discuss changing his insurance if it meant he didn't have to listen to Roxy.

"Yeah?"

"Jack? It's me, it's Ronnie, can you come in please, please!" He voice was shaking and Jack could tell from the tremble of her words that she was holding back tears.

"I'll be there in 5 minutes..."

*_ "No, No Jack please! Please make him be ok, don't let anything happen to him!" Jack please!" Ronnie begged as she felt the cold gel being placed on her stomach, tears sprang to her eyes, burning them before falling quickly one after another._

_"Shh Ron, just relax, everything will be fine!" _*

Jack grabbed his keys and ushered Roxy out the door, she ran after him to his car.

"Oiii! I ain't finished!"

"Well I am!" He slammed the car door and turned the key before speeding off.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you all for reviewing :) x Here's the next part:

...

Jack arrived at the hospital in record time. As he was about to get out of the car his phone rang for the fifth time. Seeing **Roxy** flash on screen he sighed. He ignored the call and threw the black mobile onto the back seat of the car. He took a deep breath; she had ignored his calls enough in the past. He got out of the car, locking it as he began walking away. His pace grew quickly and before long he was inside the hospital. His fear of hospitals wasn't fading; in fact it grew every time he stepped through the door to be greeted by the odour of disinfectant. That smell reminded him of the difficult times in his life. Arriving on Ronnie's ward Jack walked briskly to her room.

"Jack!! Finally!" Ian stepped forward leaving behind him a uniformed police officer and two plain clothes police. Jack looked them both over before turning to Ian.

"What's happening?" Jack asked.

Ian shrugged "Just go talk to her"

Jack made his way to Ronnie's room. His heartbeat quickened with every step, suddenly he felt uneasy. He stood outside the door to her room a good five minutes before entering. Closing the door gently he looked on at the blond figure in front of him, she was sat in a ball, as best she could with her plastered hand, her head was hidden in her knees.

"Ronnie?" Jack whispered as he took another step towards her.

On hearing his voice Ronnie looked up slowly. Jacks heart began beating quickly again, seeing the the bandages that had covered her before had been taken off. Her swollen eye connected to a deep cut that ran to her head. Though it was stitched and cleaned, it wasn't healed.

"I don't want those doctors near me!" she whispered glancing quickly to the tray of fresh white bandages.

"Ronnie? What's wrong have you remembered something?"

"They told me, that, somebody was trying to kill me!"

"Who? Who told you that?"

"Them!" she said looking out at the police who stood looking in observing the communication between Jack and Ronnie.

"Ronnie, you need to let those doctors and nurses take care of you!"

"I can't trust them!"

"Trust me?" Jack whispered taking hold of her hand.

Ronnie nodded slowly "Ok"

Seconds after Ronnie had two nurses in front of her.

"Now we'll make this as easy as possible, Ok?!" The female nurse smiled.

*_ "Look, we can make this as easy as possible, you let us use your club, we make a profit, you make a profit, everyone is happy and no one gets hurt!" the bald well built older man smiled and stroked Ronnie's face making her feel sick to her stomach and take a shakey step away._

She smiled "Well sounds like you've it all sorted out!" she replied.

"All we need is your say so and we can start tonight!"

Ronnie inhaled deeply "No!" she whispered confidently 

"Ronnie? Ronnie?"

Ronnie looked around for the voice that had woken her from her thoughts.

"Ronnie you're all done!" a male nurse repeated nodding happily.

Ronnie tried to return the smile but she was too busy thinking of what she'd just seen, what she remembered, it still made no sense to her but it was good that she remembered even just that, right?

Jack stood outside the room once more. He looked from the cup of now cold coffee in his grasp to the time on his watch he'd been here 2 hours and had barely got to talk to Ronnie. As he was about to enter the room he was stopped in his tracks.

"Jack Branning?"

He turned to face a man wearing a suit with no tie, to his right stood a middle aged woman dressed smartly but not strictly. He guessed right away they were from the police.

"Yeah?"

"I'm DCI Byrne and this is Inspector Walsh, we need a word with you if you don't mind?"

Jack shook his head "I don't mind" he replied following the investigators.

---

Minutes later, Jack has gone through a number of questions with the officers.

"So, when did you say you last saw her?"

"It was over three years, nearly four!" Jack shrugged, helplessly, he'd answered that question twice now, it wasn't helping anyone and now he really just wanted to go see Ronnie.

"Ok, and.."

"Do you have any idea who'd want to hurt her like this?" Jack interrupted.

"We don't now Mr. Branning, but we will be able to find out, if we get a witness"

"What do you mean by that? Do you know, you do don't you!"

"No"

"You've got some idea though, haven't you?!!"

The male DCI nodded.

"We can't even act on this without proper evidence, which is why we need to speak with Katie...." he looked down at the notepad in his hand before glancing back up at Jack "...Branning, your daughter? Right?"

Jack nodded slowly "Why? Are you saying Katie saw what happened?"

"We believe so!"


	11. Chapter 11

Hours later Jack pulled up outside his flat. He'd waited till Ronnie was asleep to leave the hospital. Now he was tired and wanted more than anything to sleep. He was about to get out of the car but stopped when he turned to see Roxy standing outside his door, arms folded with a scowl painted on her face. Jack groaned loudly and was very tempted to turn the key and head off again.

Taking a deep breath Jack decided against running away again. Instead he calmly got out of the car.

"Where have you been?" Roxy shouted before Jack had even stood up straight.

"Out" he replied in a flat uninterested tone.

"Yeah well, We.." Roxy said firmly, she pointed at him and at herself "need to talk!"

"Great! That's exactly what I want to do right now talk to you about…you!" Jack said sarcastically barging passed Roxy and opening his door.

Quick as a flash Roxy was in behind him surveying the flat she'd been ushered out of hours earlier.

"So what was so important then?"

"What?"

"Why'd you kick me out and speed off like that, you left me standing out there like a right numpty …"

"I'm sorry for being so inconsiderate of your feelings Roxy, I'm sorry that I've got other things going on in my life that don't revolve around you!"

"This is NOT about me Jack, it's about our daughter. It's about Amy, she wants to see her Dad!"

Jack took a deep breath, here we go again he thought replaying their earlier conversation in his head before replying in a smart tone "So where is she? Huh? Where is Amy Roxy?"

Roxy looked away from Jacks threatening glare, daring her to prove him wrong but she couldn't, he knew it and she knew it.

"She's at home with Dad.." Roxy answered quietly she glanced up slightly before returning her gaze to the floor.

Jack nodded and laughed sarcastically "Of course she is, so come on Roxy, come on, tell me, why is she with him all the way up there and not here with you, if you're so desperate for her to see me?"

"I just wanted to see what was going on with you before she came…"

"I love Amy Roxy, you know I do, I speak to her all the time on the phone, and yeah it'd be nice to see her every other week at least but you've never even tried given me that opportunity.."

" Dad's bringing her down tomorrow, you can spend time with her, she's got the week off school.." Roxy smiled sadly wondering what she had expected to find Jack doing when she had arrived in Walford.

Jack stayed silent. He was quietly realising all the stuff he'd missed out on with Katie. He'd missed three years of her life and he'd never get them back. He tried to black out what his three year old could have seen happen to her mother but that only caused him to remember other unwanted memories.

_ "Ronnie? Ron?" Jack walked slowly through the flat in search of Ronnie. He found her in their bedroom surrounded by baby clothes. Yellow and blue blankets littered the floor. Little baby grows lined the bed._

Tears stained Ronnie's distraught pale face. Jack walked the few steps towards her. He looked at her unable to comprehend how quickly months of grieving had come undone.

"I thought we agreed to give away some of this stuff Ron?" he whispered trying his best not to gain an unwanted overreaction.

She nodded slowly "But I couldn't do it! I want him back Jack, I want him BACK!!"

"Ronnie, sweetheart, you know that's not possible, I know it's hard but.." he put a hand on her shoulder which she immediatly shrugged off.

"It's all your fault!" she spat standing up to face him.

"What?"

"Where were you just now? Where were you for the whole day?" Ronnie screamed.

"I was with Amy! Ronnie, you know I was"

"..and?"

"Roxy!" Jack whispered.

"And where were you when I was told about our babys congenital abnormality, about how his little heart couldn't.." Ronnie stopped talking as she began to sob quietly.

"So? Who was that woman that was here earlier?" Roxy questioned drawing Jack back to the present. He rose an eyebrow confused at the question.  
"The cardigan? Oh it's not that Lisa girl is it? Jack she is the most irritating person I've ever"

"It really was Tanya's" he whispered.

Roxy looked at his sudden change in facial expression, worried she softened her voice "Has something happened?"

"Five years Roxy, It's been five whole years.." Jack whispered.

Roxy remembering the date opened her mouth wide. Shocked she had forgotten.

"Oh Jack, I-I am so sorry.."

Jack nodded silently, still in deep thought.

"I can't believe it's been that long! A whole five years since....Josh was born..and.." Roxy stopped talking and cleared her thought as emotion started to build up within her.

"I know!" Jack replied quietly still distracted by his own thoughts.

"Did you buy these for Amy?" Roxy whispered walking towards a pair of pink flat ballet type shoes decorated daintily with white butterflies. Roxy picked up the shoes and examined them "These will be way too small for her Jack!" the sudden realisation that the shoes were not new rose Roxy's curiosity. She made her way into the bedroom, Jack followed and watched as she picked out some of Katie's clothes. She turned to Jack confused.

"Who owns these?" she asked holding out a little purple top in one hand and a few coloured hairbands in the other. "Jack! What's going on?"


	12. Chapter 12

Jack watched in silence as Roxy went through the rest of Katie's things.

"JACK!!"

He heard her shout but he didn't want to reply, he didn't want to tell her if he told her then Archie would be next to find out. What if they tried to take Katie from him. He couldn't lose her.

"Jack? Can you please tell me why you've got all these clothes? Who owns them?"

"They're" Jack cleared his throat "They…they belong to my daughter" He stated finally shutting Roxy up.

"What?" Roxy asked annoyed, a confused expression planted on her face.

Jack nodded.

"Like they were Penny's or Amy's? Is that what you mean?"

"No!"

"Well then who? WHO?"

"Her names Katie, her mother only just told me about her.."

"Wait, what? Nah, this is impossible Jack, I mean you've taken in a little girl who's basically a complete stranger, you can't do that!" Roxy shouted louder with every word. She wanted to scream even louder though and show Jack how stupid this whole thing was.

"She's not a stranger, she's my daughter!"

"Says who? Her mother? Who is she? Where is she? What kind of mother leaves their baby with a man they barely know!?"

"Her mother knows me!" Jack replied trying to shush Roxy.

"So she's the result of one of your classy one nighters, eh?"

Jack took a breath, calming himself. "Yes!" he lied.

Roxy laughed sarcastically "Jack, how could you have been so stupid!" Roxy shook her head as she continued to laugh "I can't believe this…"

Jack had since returned to sitting on the sofa hoping for a bit of piece.

"So? Where is she then? I want to meet her, I mean she is family.."

Jacks head shot up, had she guessed already.

"I mean, she's Amy's sister, Amy needs to know her!"

"Yeah, I suppose, Yeah, you're right. She's gone away with Max and Tanya to DisneyLand for the weekend, she won't be back till Sunday evening"

"Oh? Lucky kid!" Roxy smiled trying again to lighten the atmosphere.

"Yeah!" Jack joined in, his eyes still held the darkness of despair knowing just how unlucky that little girl had been.

* * *

Jack woke the next morning at six, he'd gotten less than two hours sleep, it was two in the morning when Roxy had finally left. He showered and left for the hospital at seven just to be sure Roxy wasn't about.

. . .

_ "Katie sweetie you go play with your dolls, ok, I need to speak to Shane for a bit!" Ronnie said gently placing Katie on the floor next to some of her toys._

"But Mommy!"

"Oi missy it's really late, it's way passed your bedtime! I'll be back in a minute to get you ready!"

Walking a few feet away from where Katie played, Ronnie turned to Shane, who was a good few years older than herself; his dark hair was cut neatly, fitting perfectly with his handsome appearance.

"Do you want a cup of coffee or?"

"No I'm fine!" he said putting his hands gently on Ronnie's shoulders "Ronnie, you know this is all doing to blow over soon, they're just trying to scare you!" he tried reassuring her but failed.

He pulled her into a soft hug the minute he saw her lips crumple "Shh, come on you've got to be strong, for Katie, and anyway I'm here for both of you!" He whispered kissing her cheek before moving onto her lips.

Pulling away from the embrace Ronnie tried her best to smile "I know, it's just everywhere I go they're there Shane! Watching every move I make, if they know I've got the police involved…They'll kill me!" the last words were uttered in a whisper this was all becoming too real.

A loud bang at the front door caused Katie to run to Ronnie scared.

Ronnie's eyes widened in fear much to Katie's distress "Mommy? What there?"

"It's alright sweetie, just be a good girl and go with Shane!"

"Nooo!" Katie protested. Ronnie held the little girl close to her, hugging her tightly, knowing this could be the last time she ever held her.

"Please Katie, you must go and hide and Mommy will find you later!" Ronnie quickly handed her sobbing daughter to a concerned and scared looking Shane "Bring her upstairs, just don't let her come back down hide her.." Ronnie said as tears fell from her eyes "Don't come down until they're gone..please!"

Shane did as he was told and ran with Katie, listening as the banging at the door got louder. 

Ronnie woke from her dream in a sweat. Scared and confused her hands were shaking uncontrollably.

"You alright?" Jack asked standing up concerned from the seat next to her bed "I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you"

"How long have you been here?" she asked as her breathing slowly returned to normal "Not too long!" he smiled.

"You look tired!" she noted simply.

"Yeah well I didn't get much sleep last night, I fancied the company so I came here early, but you were snoring your head off.."

Ronnie smiled meekly as images of her dream flashed before her.

"Are you alright?" He asked again, concern growing.

"I don't know!" she shrugged "I keep having these dreams and They feel so real, I don't know if they are, I mean I don't even know the people in them.. and it scares me.."

"So tell me what you remember, We'll sort through it together"

Back at the Vic; Roxy busied herself behind the bar, she'd called around to Jacks earlier and had no answer, where was he at 8 in the morning?

"Right! Are we nearly ready for opening?" Peggy asked coming out from the side door.

"Yup!" Roxy smiled "You know, I've missed this!"

Peggy smiled "What time's your father gonna be here at?"

"Tonight!"

Peggy nodded uncertainly.

"Oh come on aunty Peg, things are better between you both now!"

"Yes, yes I know!" Peggy had declined Archie's offer to go to Weymouth with him and Roxy, causing them to break up again, and since then the pair barely spoke.

Peggy unlocked the door and almost immediatly someone opened from the other end.

"Dad!" Roxy smiled "You're early!"


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for the reviews! I really meant to post this earlier but I've got exams at the moment and I've had no time..Thanks for reading xx

...

Sunday evening rolled around quickly, and as Jack ran around tidying the already spotless flat he wondered if Katie had missed him half as much as he had missed her. A loud knock on the door made Jack quickly run to it.

"Daddy!!" Katie screamed running from Max and jumping straight into Jacks arms.

Jack was momentarily taken aback by the huge hug from such a small person. Letting Katie down gently he smiled at his blue eyed daughter "Did you have a good time then?"

"Yeah!" Katie replied as she ran quickly through the flat.

Jack taking Katie's bags from Max smiled, he liked having the house full of noise again.

"So? Was she alright?" Jack asked as Max followed him into the kitchen.

"Yeah, she was good as gold...She asked for Ronnie a few times though!....How is she? Ronnie?"

Jack shrugged "She's starting to remember bits of the last few weeks…but it's still hazy, she can't piece it together, and to make things worse Roxy and Archie are here"

"They are?"

"Yeah staying in the Vic"

"Do they know about Katie?"

"Yeah, well Roxy does and you know what she's like, I'm sure all the Mitchells know by now!"

"So do they want to see her and Ronnie?"

Jack looked down almost feeling guilty for not telling Roxy the truth but remaining adamant it was for the best.

"They don't know, they don't know she's Ronnie's!"

Max nodded "Wonder how long that'll last…"

"Daddy? Juice please?" Katie asked making her presence known.

"Well I'll leave you two to get sorted! Bye Bye Katie!"

"Bye Bye Maxi!" Katie smiled widely showing her small pearly white teeth.

Jack laughed at Katie's name for Max as he handed her a carton of juice.

"I've got a surprise for you!" Jack said bending down to his daughters eye level.

"You do?" Katie asked wide eyed.

"Yeah! I do, come on"

Katie followed on quickly as Jack made his way to the bedroom. Her mouth and eyes almost dropped to the floor when she saw all her stuff layed out in front of her. Her toys, her dolls, her hair clips decorated the floor. Katie jumped up and down excitedly, she wasn't sure she'd ever see any of her treasured toys again. Jack laughed at the over excited little girl.

"I went to your old house this morning and picked up a few things!" He watched as Katie scanned though the mess in front of her, he noticed right away how her eyes rested on a photograph of Ronnie and herself. Jack saw the little bit of dissappointment that twinkled in her eyes. He knew then that she was desperate to see her mummy, not just a picture but the real Ronnie.

"Oh and there's one more thing!" He said handing her a wrapped box.

"Wow" Katie turned the box around and around looking at Jack "I dunno where to umm...start?"

Before Jack could answer he heard the doorbell ring. He sighed, hoping against hope it was Max outside.

"Katie, you wait here ok and I'll open this when I get back!" Jack promised kissing her blonde head before walking to the door.

"Dadddd!" Amy beamed from outside.

"Amy! What are you doing over here?" Jack smiled as he ruffled the strawberry blonde hair of the girl in front of him!

"Mum's coming…see she's there!" Amy said pointing to Roxy who was making her way over to the flat.

"Is that for me?" Amy asked excitedly eyeing the pink wrapped box in Jacks hand.

"Is this a good time?" Roxy asked coming up to the door and running her hand through Amy's long straight hair.

Jack looked from the present to Roxy "Not really!" he frowned knowing there was no way he was getting out of this one.

"She's here?"

"She is!"

"Who's here?" Amy asked looking from one of her parents to the other confused.

"Let's just go inside! Come on Ames!" Roxy smiled pushing Jack out of the way.

As the three of them stood in the living room Jack stood uneasily in front of the opened bedroom door.

"Daddy, I have lots to tell you!" Amy said taking a seat on the empty sofa.

"And I can't wait to hear it all!" Jack replied. He could almost sense Katie's movements in the next room, he knew she was coming nearer to the door.

"So, come on then Jack? Where is she?" Roxy didn't need an answer as she saw the small girl come out of the room and sheepishly catch the side of Jacks trousers.

Roxy studied the little girl up and down. Her fair skin, delicate features, big blue eyes, light blonde curls immediately reminded Roxy of someone else. She looked to Jack shock written all over her face, the girl looked about 2 or 3. 3 that would fit wouldn't it. Roxy opened her mouth to speak. Failing she shut it again.

"Daddy!" Katie whispered tugging at Jack leg.

"It's alright sweetheart!" Jack whispered back picking the little girl up into his arms.

"She's.." Roxy took another deep breath before continuing "She's Ronnie's ain't she?"


	14. Chapter 14

Amy sat up on the sofa, concerned she looked from Jack to the little girl in his arms. She scrunched her brows angry at this little girl.

"NO!! He's my Daddy! Not yours!" she shouted.

"Ames, sweetheart…" Jack began but was interrupted by Roxy who had failed to notice Amy's outburst.

"JACK!" she screamed louder and louder as the sentence continued "TELL ME THE TRUTH!"

Jack turned his attention back to Roxy, her stare pierced through him like a knife.

"JACK!!"

"Yes, YES, She's Ronnie's!"

Everything was quite for a second.

"Daddy!!" Amy let out a high pitched scream demanding attention.

"So what, were you just not going to tell me? She's my NIECE Jack! And where's Ronnie?" Roxy again interrupted Amy without noticing. Jack remained quiet.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Roxy demanded again louder and more forcefully.

Katie looked from the girl to the woman; she tightened her hold on Jacks neck and instantly burst into tears. "I….want…my…mommy!!!" Katie shouted in between loud cries. She pleaded and pleaded for her mother as Jack tried best he could to calm her down. Roxy and Amy left the flat silently.

Half an hour past and Katie was still sobbing in Jack's arms.

"Come on sweetheart, you'll see her soon"

"Now!!" Katie demanded in a low shout, her eyes were swollen and bloodshot from crying, she barely had the energy to keep them open but persisted in trying to.

Noticing Katie's sudden quietness Jack looked down to see she had finally drifted to sleep. He placed her on the bed before covering her and kissing her goodnight. Taking the spare blankets from the wardrobe he went about creating a bed for himself on the couch. Giving up on even bothering to use the blankets he'd just taken he threw them to the side and lay down on the couch.

An hour later there was a knock at the door waking Jack. He stumbled to the front door and opened it to find Roxy there.

"Hey, Is she ok?" she asked sheepishly.

"What do you think?"

" I'm sorry about earlier Jack, it was just, just a shock. I really didn't mean to frighten her…"

Jack rubbed his forehead and sighed "It wasn't your fault, not really, I think this has been coming for a while, she's scared, she misses Ronnie so much and she doesn't understand she can't see her"

Roxy scanned Jack's face for more information.

"She's really beautiful, just like Ron" Roxy said quietly following Jack who now was about to sit at the kitchen table.

"Yeah she is!" Jack smiled. Roxy noticed the distance in his tired eyes "Is Amy Ok?"

"Yeah she's fine honestly, I've explained to her. Do you mind if I?" Roxy asked motioning to the seat opposite.

Jack shrugged.

"So what happened? Where's Ronnie? You gonna tell me or do I have to guess!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Can I see her?" Roxy asked after Jack told her everything.

"She's not seen anyone else only me, I don't want her to be overwhelmed"

"I'm her sister Jack, please!"

"Alright, I'm heading to the hospital in the morning.."

"I'll come!" Roxy interrupted before standing to leave.

Jack nodded "Don't tell anyone else Roxy, not your aunty Peg, not Phil not Ben. No one…not yet!"

"What about Dad? He'll want to know Jack!"

"No! He can't know about any of this, Ronnie wouldn't want him anywhere near her or Katie!" Jack replied sternly.

"Alright, ok I won't tell him!" She whispered breaking eye contact with Jack.

Walking through the dark empty square Roxy turned to look back at Jack who stood watching her at his door. He waited till she was inside to go inside himself.

Walking through the empty bar Roxy jumped back when her father appeared from the back.

"Dad? You scared me!"

"Sorry darling"

"Is Amy ok?"

"Yeah she's fast asleep....So come on then Roxanne, tell me, how's my new grandaughter!" he grinned as he spoke, "You've told that Jack we want her here haven't you?"

"Dad!" Roxy put her hands up protesting "she can't just move in here, Jack is her Dad"

"Yes and I'm her Grandad! He wasn't much good to Veronica when that baby.."

"Dad!" Roxy stopped him.

"Did you ask him? About Ronnie?"

"Yeah" Roxy stopped talking and looked for a distraction in the empty pub.

"You not gonna tell me?" Archie asked raising an eyebrow.

Roxy began cleaning up the empty glasses ignoring her father.

"Roxanne? What is it? Is V in trouble, Sweetheart you know I only want whats best for her, she needs me!"

"She's in hospital Dad, and she doesn't remember Katie or anything from..." Roxy stopped talking as tears fell from her eyes. She was sure telling her Dad was the right thing to do. She hadn't gone against Jack anyway, she'd told him about Katie before Jack had made her promise. Roxy was certain she knew her Dad well enough to know he'd make everything better.


End file.
